Pretending it was all a Dream
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "Close your eyes and pretend what you're seeing is all a dream. That's what I do." She said. And although I could not figure out why I felt callef to her at the time, I was happy for this reason: I was no longer seeing her. Now I was hearing her.


**Hello! First LOTR fanfic! ... Okay. I admit it, it's a Legomance, or whatever you wanna call it. Though be warned: THIS WILL PROBABLY END UP IN TRADEGY! This fanfic will mostly be in Legolas' point of view, set before the Fellowship. **

**Kay. I do not own, and enjoy (also be warned this is in Moveverse as I have not finished the books).**

**. . .**

_"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."_

**~Captain Jack Sparrow.**

**. . .**

_**Pretending it was all a Dream.**_

_By __**Anotherfacelessdemigod. **_

**. . .**

**Chapter One: **_**Seeing.**_

**. . .**

I stood on a balcony overseeing the ocean. The salty breeze whipped my hair and I longed to jump, to meet the waters below, but I withheld.

Because, what would Mother say?

There was a ball tonight, and so the streets were empty. Wagons were tied here and there, the horses slept quiet, smoke danced up out of chimneys. And yet, I felt unsettled by something below. Squinting, I caught sight of something, or rather, _someone_. They wore a hooded cape, but by the way they walked, I could very well tell it was an Elf. Female or male, I could not tell. Then I saw something strange: the Elf walkd towards the castle gates, and although they were locked, the man managed to _unlock _it. They walked inside.

I grabbed my bow and an arrow, aiming towards the leg (so I wouldn't kill him), and got my bearings. Taking stance, I steadied my breath. _One, two, thr-_

"Legolas?" A voice startled me, and I let loose my arrow, though it dove into the ocean. I cursed but hid my bow.

"Mother," I smiled. She walked towards me, a loving yet stern expression settling upon her face.

"You've dirtied your clothes. Go change, _please_. I've invited some... Young guests." My mother held out some formal clothing.

I groaned, but took the clothes, "Oh mother. I assure you I am not running away from romance, I am just not _ready._" I glanced at her before stepping in the bathroom. I closed the door.

My mother seemed slightly out of sorts, but then she replied (voice muffled by the door), "Not even an Elf is ever ready for _Love_."

_. . ._

I stood in front of large grand stairs, waiting for the trumpeteers to announce my arrival. My long, whitish hair was pulled back in a way that was completely unpractical for war, and in my opinion, for a ball. Then the music stops, and the trumpet sounds.

I set my jaw. _One too many balls I've been to. _I thought, as I stepped out from behind a large column which was hiding me. There was clapping, and I nodded. I walked down the stairs, a light smile on my face.

I hate every second.

"Son!" My Father greeted. He huged me and whispered, "_talk _this time."

He walked away, taking a seat at a table next to my mother. Looking around, my eyes saw nothing of familiarity. I had decided to get a drink, when there came a dull tap on my shoulder. I turned around. "Hello." I breathed out.

Standing before me was a maiden. Her face was flawless, raidiating beauty. Long, brown hair framed it. Full lips, almond eyes. But I was not attracted. The girl nodded, "Legolas."

"Arwen." I replied. Maybe I had looked surprised and uncertain, for she laughed and embraced me. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you, of course! It _is _your birthday." Arwen laughed.

Ah, yes. That. Now, maybe I should have mentioned my birthday, but I don't like them. What's the point? Celebrating my one-hundred and twenty-one years of age? Why?

We all die eventually, doesn't matter how long we live. But I smiled towards Arwen. "Ah, yes." My eyes once again scanned the room.

And landed on a hooded figure.

He stood at the corner of the room. I hastilly dismissed myself from Arwen, then walked towards the figure. I was almost in earshot when he caught sight of me. Quickly, before I could shout, the Elf was jogging softly. Still I did not call the gaurds; for there was something strange about this Elf.

He (or she) seemed to _call _me. Not in an evil way, but in a way that I simply had to know who this person was. I was seeing them. I wanted to be _hearing _them. _Knowing _them.

We found ourselves at the other side of the room. Finally I reached out and grasped their left arm. "No!" They cried. But I was easily stronger and pinned them against the wall. Yanking of the hood, I hissed, "_Who _are you?"

"Someone who's not of your concern." A feminine voice replied. Startled, I jumped back. An Elf maiden stood before me. She had _rare _curly, long black hair, which I fancied. Her skin was barely lighter than mine. She had eyes the colour of the ocean, with silver flecks in them. A long scar ran up the right side of her face, jagged and white. She wore a dress the colour of the moon, and the hooded black cape. She was beautiful in a way not many would realize, in a way not even _I _realized at the time.

She was beautiful because she was _not_. I smirked, "I live here, do I not? Therefore, you are my concern."

The maiden's eyes narrowed, "Do you _know _who I am?"

"No. Do you know who I am?"

"I am Eldarwen Nenharma, daughter of Arminas Nenharma, the leader of the Sky Elves. I was invited by _your _mother, _Prince Legolas_." The girl-Eldarwen-replied.

My eyes widened, and I felt dizzy. But regaining my composure, I said, "Well, Eldarwen, excuse my rashness. My life has been quite exciting these past few days."

Eldarwen laughed, a real laugh that chilled me and made my immortal heart jump. "Well," said the Maiden, "close your eyes and pretend it's all a dream your seeing. That's what I do."

And I laughed. "Would you care for a dance?" I offered. She said, "No thank you. But we could sit down and eat. I'm starved."

I nodded, and we sat at an empty table. Although I could not figure out _why _I felt called to her at the time, I was hapoy for this reason:

I was no longer seeing her. Now I was _hearing _her.

_**. . .**_

_Yeah I know, it's rough. It'll get smoother, hopefully. I haven't watchec LOTR in so long, I'll watch it sometime today though. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
